A conventional battery-powered tool such as electric drill generally includes a barrel and a handle which includes a connection portion for being connected with a battery pack which provide electric power to drive the drill. In order to provide sufficient battery power, the battery pack generally made in a cubic pack which occupies a certain space and protrudes from a front side of the handle. Besides, the extension line of the center of weight of the whole tool is located within the bottom of the battery pack such that the tool is conveniently handled.
Therefore, when working in a narrow space, the bulky battery pack could not be so convenient to move within the narrow space. Even worse, the battery pack limits the tool to reach objects in a deep area and the users have to change another tool to finish the job. In this situation, the bulky battery pack limits the range of use of the battery-powered tools and needs to be improved.
The present invention intends to provide a connection mechanism for pivotally connecting the battery pack and the tool wherein the battery pack can be pivoted relative to the handle of the tool so as to meet special situations in a narrow space.